Glazed with frost
by sakuraxkisu
Summary: This was their December. ‘And maybe one day, we’ll share these December days.’


**Glazed with frost**

**Summary**: This was their December. 'And maybe one day, we'll share these December days.'  
**Pairing**: Naruto x Hinata  
**Note**: It might be a bit OOC(ish) but oh well!

* * *

- 

-

A droplet of snow slides down a tendril of barely visible viridian—the grass is covered in snow. The white flakes glisten in the glare of the sun, but still remain—the process of evaporation was clearly going to be gradual and slow.

The breeze is ice cold, the soft, seemingly harmless wind chilling and chanting a deadly requiem—hauntingly stunning, intoxicating and captivating, lulling the senses.

And amidst the hauntingly beautiful scene, a single, lithe figure stood.

Snow coloured orbs gaze at the ash grey stone. Dark midnight blue tresses sway softly in the chilling breeze—the breeze that chilled and stilled her and his bones.

Her fists half consciously clench, when the image of him of him appears in her mind.

(_and everywhere she looks, everywhere she darts her panicked opal eyes to, there is red__—_

—_thick, crimson blood_)

She shuts eyes, her long, dark eyelashes tickling the rise of her cheek—the dark of her eyelashes is striking, stunning against her pure ivory skin.

(_and she is there again__—__the pungent scent of metallic iron lingers in the air like an unwanted fog, invisible to the naked eye__—__he lies on the ground, his breathing ragged__—__his skin was pale__—__she bends down to touch him and as soon as her finger meets his flesh, her body is attacked by frenzied tremors roaming up and down your spine__—__he is as cold as ice, she realizes__—_

—_your heart was breaking, shattering into millions of fragments, all so sharp and pointed you daren__'__t touch them, for fear of cutting yourself__—__he smiles weakly, the corners of his azure eyes crinkling__—_

"_Hinata-chan…" He murmurs softly, lovingly--his voice portrays the warmth within his heart—__but this time, his heart isn__'__t strong enough to warm up his body_)

A snowflake dripped onto her forehead—it was as cold as ice. Like he had been.

(_slowly, a shaky arm reached out towards her__—__his palm and digits made her body shiver, not just from his cold touch, but from shock__—__about how his touch could be so cold. It just…_

"_Warm…"_

…_It just didn'__t suit him_)

The snowflake gradually slid down her temple.

(_his calloused palm and digits caress her face, stroking her smooth, almost silk-like face__—__her ivory face glows brightly, ebony tresses billowing around her and framing her face, long dark eyelashes fluttering like a butterfly__'__s wings, opal irises gleaming in the fading, final shine of the once golden sun._

"_Hi-Hinata…chan…" He murmurs weakly, but the tender affection and loving within him was jutting out of him—__pouring out of him and his presence and voice like a large rivulet of emotion. His palm strokes her cheek)_

Slowly, she outstretched her slender arm towards her forehead, to brush off the snowflake.

(_shakily, she places her palm against his hand, her digits knotting in between his and stroking them, softly and lovingly. She closes her eyes, shutting them tightly that she could feel her eyelashes tickle the tip of her cheeks__—_)

She shuts her eyes; the sensation returns to her, while her lips stretch into a small, soft and nostalgic smile.

(_orbs of pure azure stone gazed at her, both in curiosity and shock__—__even if his senses had been lulled into a deep, endless slumber, he could still feel__—__and he couldn't help but feel the worried about why a tear droplet dared drip down her cheek__—_

"_D-Don'__t…Don__'__t cry…"_

_She gasps__—__for a fleeting moment, the tears stop, but like all things, the moment was fugacious__—__more crystal droplets drip down her porcelain cheeks, her eyes welling up with tears and glistening in the fluorescent peach glow of the sun_)

She opens her eyes; a tremor runs down her back, when she is brought to the bitter reality.

(_even if he had told her not to cry, she could not help herself; she wept, crying silent tears that glistened and shone like radiant crystal quartz in the soft, yet radiant peach glow of the sun—_

—_they were silent for the entire time, only stroking and caressing one another, gazing at one another with a look of pure adoration and tender loving_)

The bitter wind blows her wavy tresses of midnight and ebony aback; her gaze lingers upon the ash grey stone.

(_she rests her body over his, her body light and slender—she breathes sweet, warm kisses of tender love across his face, fanning his cheeks, forehead and the tip of his nose—she dips her head down, placing her lips over his ice cold ones; they feel soft, sweet, yet painfully cold against hers_)

Her eyes yield a mixture of emotions, as a final chill runs down her when realizes that what once had been—

(_ebony tresses encompassed her and his face, as she buried her head in his shoulder—her arms wrapped around his shoulder and back tightly, while tears of crystalline seeped out of her tightly shut eyes…_

…_he was gone_)

—will never return.

-

-

(_And I'd give it all away…_

…_to have someone to come home to_)

The bitterness encompasses her—one day, she thinks, with honesty and strength, that one day, just one day, she will avenge his death. And only then, shall she feel complete.

'Sayonara…

(_This is me pretending…_

…_this is all I need_)

…Naruto-kun.'

She shuts eyes tightly and savours the feeling of nostalgia—the calm before the storm.

The storm known as Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

* * *

**A/N: Angsty, tragedy and light-hearted(ish), depressing yet fluffy scenes—that's my style lol (if you've read 'The Week', you'll probablyish understand ;)**

**I've been working on quite a few oneshots lately, so, there should be some new SasuSaku oneshots for my anthology. Speaking of anthologies, I'll be deleting "Make love, break love" and will put all my SasuSaku oneshots into a newer anthology, which should be entitled "cherry rose". Either that, or I'll just put them all in my other anthology "jaded gaze". (Or maybe I'll just post them randomly, and delete all my anthologies, I dunno!)**

**Review please!**


End file.
